pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Mr. Mime
Mr. Mime is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It was the tenth Pokémon he caught in Kanto, and his eleventh overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Mr. Mime, Ian found Mr. Mime climbing up a Barrier wall. Ian manages to capture it. It then assists Stella get her Mr. Mime back into working shape. In Vs. Charizard, when Ian's Charizard attacks all the other Pokémon, Mr. Mime is able to handle itself. It goes with Ian and Sandslash to fight Charizard, and is the one who manages to defeat Charizard. After this, Ian adds Mr. Mime to his main party. In Vs. Kingler, Mr. Mime rescues Omanyte from a Kingler. In Vs. Arcanine, Mr. Mime battles a trainer's Poliwhirl. In Vs. Moltres, Mr. Mime rescues Ian and Charizard from falling into Mt. Ember. In Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew, Mr. Mime battles against Dakota's Hugo the Golett. Despite putting up a good fight, it loses. In Vs. Kangaskhan, Mr. Mime battles Melissa. It defeats her Nidoqueen, and then battles Kangaskhan. Mr. Mime is shown to be immune to her Outrage attack, revealing its part Fairy. It then has a draw with Kangaskhan. Ian leaves Mr. Mime with Professor Oak. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Gary 1, Ian chooses Mr. Mime for his full battle with Gary. Before the match, Ian trained with Elise and her Clefairy to learn the Fairy move Dazzling Gleam, as well as learning its ability is Soundproof. It is first called out into the battle by Umbreon's Roar, which it was immune to later. It used Safeguard to protect against Toxic, and attacked with a new Charge Beam and Dazzling Gleam. Mr. Mime then used Baton Pass to transfer its stat increases to Snorlax to battle Gary's Nidoqueen. In Vs. Gary 2, Mr. Mime has a rematch with Umbreon. With a few super effective Dazzling Gleams, it wins with ease. It battles Gary's Magmar next, though uses Baton Pass to choose Snorlax to fight it. It later returns to fight Gary's Scizor, but is quickly defeated. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Loudred, Ian recalls Mr. Mime into his party in order to fight a Loudred, being immune to its sound attacks with Soundproof. The two have an intense battle, which eventually ended in Ian capturing Loudred. Mr. Mime is sent back to Professor Oak after this. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Mr. Mime makes a cameo while greeting Ian. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Crystal 1, Mr. Mime is chosen to battle against Crystal. It battles against Bronzong, having a type disadvantage. Mr. Mime retains its tactics of blocking attacks and powering up its stats for Baton Pass. Bronzong uses Rain Dance before being swapped out for Buizel. Buizel is able to break this tactic with his Swift Swim ability, striking Mr. Mime hard and defeating it before it could use Baton Pass. In Vs. Darkrai, Mr. Mime was chosen to battle Tobias and his Darkrai. It used Dazzling Gleam to injure Darkrai, and then used a new Misty Terrain to cancel out Dark Void. It was swapped out for Heracross, but came back out once he was defeated. Mr. Mime began using Charge Beam to raise its power, and put Misty Terrain on the field again. It used Baton Pass to swap with Blaziken, powering it up enough to defeat Darkrai. In Vs. Tobias, Mr. Mime is chosen to battle Tobias' Slaking. It lands a few hits due to Slaking's Truant ability, but is defeated in one hit after that. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Mr. Mime makes a cameo. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Reuniclus, Mr. Mime battles Caitlin's Reuniclus. Mr. Mime uses its moves to power up while learning Caitlin's style, who was asleep. Mr. Mime uses Baton Pass to swap out for Hydreigon. It later battles Shiny Sigilyph to power up and use Baton Pass on Rotom. The third time it comes out however, it is Ian's last Pokémon. Mr. Mime battles Reuniclus again, using trickery and a pantomimed Misty Terrain to help defeat it. It battles Gothitelle and has an intense battle to outrun the clock of Future Sight. As their final attacks collide, Mr. Mime is able to stand back up while Gothitelle falls down. This wins Ian the match. In The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers, Mr. Mime helps Ian and Gash make it through a Barrier maze. It then battles Snow Emperor's Mr. Rime. It is at a disadvantage at first, evening the score with the help of Delibird. It then receives help from Sandslash and lands the finishing blow on Mr. Rime. Mr. Mime is then defeated by Tai Lung. Personality Originally, Mr. Mime was a very timid Pokémon, being scared easily when battling against stronger opponents. However, it would always put on a brave face when facing these foes. Eventually, its pretend became real courage, after learning new moves. This shows that Mr. Mime is determined to become stronger as well, as it learned three new moves while at Professor Oak's lab. Known Moves Via Mimic }} }} }} Trivia * Mr. Mime initially gets frightened easily, but can act brave when it needs to. * Mr. Mime learned the most new moves while away from Ian's party, learning three of them. It then learns a fourth new move before its next big battle. * It was discovered that the Mr. Mime species is a Fairy type due to this Mr. Mime. * While never being used in gym battles, Mr. Mime has become a regular in league tournaments. * Mr. Mime has battled 1 Elite Four member, Caitlin. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research